A. Field of the Invention
The device of the present invention generally relates to organized sports activities and, more particularly, to a new and improved method and ball for use in baseball batting practice.
B. Description of the Prior Art
The sport of baseball has been played on an organized basis since the nineteenth century. The ball used in this sport has been generally of the same configuration for many years. Rule 1.09 of the Official Baseball Rules governing amateur and professional league play in the United States of America provides that the ball shall be a sphere formed by yarn wound around a small core of cork, rubber or similar material, covered with two stripes of white horsehide or cowhide tightly stitched together. Rule 1.09 further provides that the ball shall weigh not less than five nor more than five and one-quarter ounces avoirdupois and measure not less than nine nor more than nine and one-quarter inches in circumference. Due to the speed with which a baseball can be thrown by a talented pitcher and due to the 216 red outer cotton stitches that hold the baseball's two-piece leather cover together and that create an uneven flow of air over the baseball's surface after being thrown by a pitcher, the task of a player to successfully hit the baseball is formidable. Thus, it is customary in organized league play for baseball players to spend time in batting practice. Such practice hopefully will improve a player's ability visually to follow the flight of the baseball and the player's timing in swinging a baseball bat into engagement with the baseball to achieve a solid impact or hit between the bat and the baseball. The baseball used during batting practice traditionally has been the baseball specified by the Official Baseball Rules, that is, one identical to the official baseball used in league play. While batting practice is effective in honing a player's batting skills, new methods and devices are constantly being sought to further refine batting skills.